


A Moment In Time

by FurrySaint



Series: Entre Nous [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurrySaint/pseuds/FurrySaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment with Makoto and Ami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment In Time

[ ](http://imgur.com/uG0Wkkm)

_Safety._  
 _Security._  
 _Serenity._  
 _Heh. Okay, maybe not Serenity. She has hers...and I have mine._

Makoto hugged her life a little closer. The sweet heat of their bodies joining  
in protection against the sudden, cold breeze. As her lover's scent surrounded  
her, her thoughts drifted.

_Oh, God... My life was so empty before I met her. My soul was empty. No_ _  
__family. No friends._

_No love._

_Ami-chan, what would I have done without you? I was so close to the edge._ __  
_The abyss had been staring back at me for far too long. It would have been_ _  
__a release to embrace it..._

_Then I met you. And with a blush and shy smile, you gave me something else to_ _  
__embrace._

Makoto smiled as she remembered how the shy smile had turned much bolder over  
time.

_If I have to live forever, God, let me live it as I am now._

_Whole._

* * *

 

_How do I tell her? Oh, God, how?_

Almost as though hearing her thoughts and denying them, Makoto clutched tighter  
against her back. A sudden, cool wind blew past them, bringing with it the salty  
smell of the ocean. She inhaled the clean, fresh air in an attempt to clear her  
thoughts.

_Those empty eyes. The first time I saw them I could think of nothing but_ _  
__filling them with life again._

_My life._

_No well-thought-out plan. No logic. Just instinct. A healer seeing someone_ __  
_in pain and rushing to their aid. Why did I not see what the end result_ _  
__would be?_

_Since then, she's become so beautiful. So alive. The soul-sick warrior made_ _  
__whole again._

Fighting in vain against what she knew in her heart, Ami leaned back into her  
lovers embrace.

_How do I tell her what I've known all along?_

_I don't love her._


End file.
